Why Does Fate Make Us Suffer?
by arsenicCatnip33
Summary: A little something I came up with on the fly while listening to "What Have You Done" By Within Temptation. Songfic RE-EDITED version of Theres A Curse Between Us


She could hear it again...the laughter, echoing, a re accruing dream that wouldn't leave her alone. She covered her head, in a last ditch attempt to stop it. But it only worsened. It was there, inside her head.

_What have you done now?_

Her eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed, a thin layer of sweat clinging to her body as she sat there, putting a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. It was the same every night...the same dream, the same voice. It was causing her to loose sleep at night..

_I know, I better stop trying,_

_You know theres no denying.._

_I wont show mercy on you now.._

Carefully slipping out of her bed, she walked over to her curtains, pulling them open as she let the few rays of the morning sunlight drift into her room. Running a through her long crimson hair, she heaved a small sigh, heading to the bathroom for a shower, hoping that'd help her feel better.

_I know, I wish you'd stop believing.._

_I know theres no extreming.._

_Its over now…_

The ring of her cell phone caught her attention, not realizing how long she had been in the shower for. Lost in her thoughts again no doubt. She turned off the taps, hearing them squeak as the water flow stopped. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into her bedroom, picking up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Aiko, where in the world are you?" Her close friend Yui, exclaimed through the receiver of the device.

She held the phone an inch from her ear, as she dried her hair with her free hand. That was right, there was a ball that afternoon.. "At home, Im getting ready." She sighed, knowing that'd put her friends mind at ease for the time being, putting the phone back to her ear again.

"You better be." Yui warned, though all seriousness void from her voice as it was more of a, "Ill never let you live it down if you're late" tone. "Remember, today is the day. Hurry up and get your butt down here." Yui said, before a click was heard followed by a dial tone.

Aiko, shaking her head at her friends enthusiasm, closed her cell, tossing it on the bed as she continued to get ready for the days events.

_What have you done….._

_What have you done now?_

She slipped into the red dress she had bought the previous week, ak, looking at herself in the mirror. It was..mild. She wasn't one to dress up on a regular basis, and even now, she didn't really put much thought into it. She glanced into the background of the mirror, spotting a small picture frame that sat on her dresser. Turning around, she walked over to it, picking it up as she looked down at it. It was a picture of her...and _him._

It had only been a few months, but even though, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. He'd haunt her every waking thought..

"Creed…" she murmured, running a finger across the glass before gently setting it face down on the dresser.

_I, have been waiting for someone like you…_

_But now you are slipping away._

"You made it!" Yui called, grinning as she spotted her red headed friend, coming up the steps to the grand mansion that was hosting the ball.

Aiko gave her a weak smile. "Yeah…I got up early so-" She was cut off mid sentence.

"Still having those dreams?" Yui asked, hooking arms with her as they walked in, peering at her friend. Aiko had talked to her about a few times.

The red head gave a small nod, looking over at her. "Yeah…" She paused momentarily, "That's a cute dress you've got on." She said, changing the subject as she looked down at the black dress Yui had on.

Yui stared at her for a moment, debating whether or not to press the subject, before deciding against it, as she smiled. "You like it?" she asked, stepping back as she twirled around.

"Mhm. It suits you." Aiko said, nodding.

_What have you done now?_

_Why, Why does fate make us suffer?_

_He,_ spotted her from afar, but didn't move, as he observed for the time being, a small glass of wine in his hand as a smirk ghosted across his pale features.

_Theres a curse between us, between me and you!_

Aiko had the nagging feeling she was being watched, as she looked across the room, crimson locking with ice as she froze in her spot, feeling her heart skip in her beat. But a sharp tug from Yui caused the connection to be broke, being pulled along with her friend. She glanced back once more, but he was gone from her sight.

"Something wrong? Yui asked, concern laced in her voice as she looked at her friend who seemed to be distracted.

"Uh no, my minds just playing tricks on me." She relied, looking back at Yui as she shook her head. "Lets get a drink."

_What have you done,_

_What have you done,_

_What have you done,_

_What have you done now?_

He wandered around the ball room, slipping between couples dancing here and there. His mind set on one thing. _Aiko._ He knew he couldn't get close to her with her friend hanging off her though... Unless there was some way he could get her alone…

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

"May I have this dance?" a males voice came from the side suddenly, starting Aiko slightly, as she looked over, a familiar pair of golden eyes peering at her.

Well, didn't expect to see you here Heartnet. I thought things like these weren't your style?." She poked at him, a small smile on her lips. It always cheered her up to see her old friend.

He chuckled lightly, scratching his head. "Neither did I. But, I had some time on my hands and Yui here said that you two would be attending so I figured Id drop by." he said with a nonchalant shrug.

Aiko smiled lightly, looking out at the dance floor. "Why don't you ask Yui to dance? Im not really in the mood…" she said, giving him an apologetic smiile.

"Ah, that's alright." He said, ruffling her hair. "See ya later then." He said, going over to Yui who was at the refreshments table.

Smiling lightly to herself, she watched as the two wandered onto the dance floor.

_Cause you, have turned into my worst enemy._

_You carry, hate that of you._

_Its over now…What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

"Its been awhile my dear." A silky smooth voice reached her ears, a pair of all too familiar arms snaking around her waist, pulling her back against the culprit.

Her eyes widened, feeling his breath tickling her neck as she stood there, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat. "I..I was supposed to forget about you.." Her voice came out barely above a whisper, but he heard it nevertheless.

_I, have been waiting for someone like you…_

_But now you are slipping away._

_What have you done now?_

_Why, Why does fate make us suffer?_

_Theres a curse between us, between me and you!_

"Supposed to?" He almost purred out, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Was that was your friend said?"

She could almost hear the smirk on his face. "Its…what I said." She replied, trying to keep her voice calm, but for some reason, it felt like she was betraying her heart with those words.

"What does your heart say?"

_What have you done,_

_What have you done,_

_What have you done,_

_What have you done now?_

"Creed! Get away from her!" Trains angry voice came, as the two snapped out of their small world, almost forgetting about the other people that surrounded them. Feeling the arms leave her waist, she felt a sense of loniless wash over her.

"Don't Train." She stopped him, noticing the sceptical look he shot her "…this is my problem. Ill figure it out myself." She said, looking at him.

Train looked at her, a small frown tugging at his lips. He didn't particularly like the idea but he wouldn't get in her way either. "Alright.." He finally said.

Aiko mouthed a small thank you to him, turning around as she walked outside, Creed following behind her.

"Do you think she'll go back to him?" Yui asked, walking up beside Train as she looked up at him.

Train let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Who knows.."

_I, will not fall.._

_Wont, let it go…_

_We, will be free when its ends…_

They walked out onto a balcony, the cool evening air nipping at her skin as she leaned against the railing, looking down at the ground. "So why are you here?" she asked finally, not looking back at him.

"Why else do you think?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down her spine, as it always did. "How did you know I'd be here?"

She felt She felt an arm slip around her waist, turning her around as he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his, finding herself staring into the same eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago...

"Creed….you know I cant." She said, tearing her gaze away from him as she turned around again, putting her hands on the railing as she looked out at the sky.

_I, have been waiting for someone like you…_

_But now you are slipping away._

"That never stopped you before." He reminded her, his silver eyes watching her intently.

"That was before Creed…this is now." She countered, glancing back at him momentarily before looking back out at the sky.

"Your feelings still remain for me though." He observed, his gaze drifting up to the sky.

She gave a dry laugh. "You sound so confident." She said, looking over at him.

"Then how come you arent able to look me in the eyes?" he asked, looking back down at her again, seeing the concentration in her eyes before she turned away.

She adverted her gaze, as he expected no doubt, as she closed her eyes, unable to come up with an excuse this time. "..."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him again as he lifted her face to his, the scent of strawberry wafting from her.

"Why does fate make us suffer..?" she asked softly, finding herself unable to break her gaze with him this time..

_What have you done now?_

_Why, Why does fate make us suffer?_

He chuckled lightly, leaning closer to her.

"Theres a curse between us.." he whispered.

_Theres a curse between us, between me and you!_

She gave a small laugh, as her eyes closed. "So that's what it is.." she whispered, before their lips met in a bittersweet kiss.

_I, have been waiting for someone like you…_

_But now you are slipping away._

_What have you done now?_

_Why, Why does fate make us suffer?_

_Theres a curse between us, between me and you!_


End file.
